This study represents a treatment approach based on an antisense gene therapy strategy for otherwise incurable malignant human brain tumors. The specific aims are (1) to demonstrate the safety of subcutaneous injection of autologous in-vitro cultured, transfected and irradiate glial tumor cells from patients with glioblastoma multiforme and (2) to demonstrate the efficacy of injection of autologous in-vitro cultured and transfected glial tumor cells in destruction of native tumor.